


parents

by drqco



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Happy Family, M/M, his uncle is also a painter, julian has a loving uncle, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqco/pseuds/drqco
Summary: meeting the parents.





	parents

"Wow. England is beautiful." 

"Depends on what part you're in," Julian grumbles to himself. He adjusts his scarf and fixes his jacket. He's very anxious. They're on their way to his uncle's home. When he was young, his parents abandoned him and left him with his aunt and uncle. They acted as his parents. He and Emma became very close to their cousin, Nathan. 

Barry insisted they walk, since the house was only a few blocks away from where they were staying. Julian wanted to take a taxi. They ended up walking. It was absolutely freezing. 

"It's so cold!" 

"Come here, I'm like a space heater," Barry pulls Julian closer and warmth instantly engulfs him. He sighs. They make it into the neighborhood, Nathan's car was parked outside. He and his family must be visiting. When he's right outside the door, he fidgets with his thumbs. He's scared. Barry massages his shoulders. "It's alright," he says. He finally knocks the door. After moments of waiting, the door opens to reveal his Uncle Russell. He still has rainbow colored fingers. 

"Julian?" He says in shock. He waves. "Live and in person," he replies. His Uncle walks over and engulfs him into his signature hugs. "My boy!" He shouts. He ruffles his hair and invites him in. He nods to Barry. "Good afternoon, sir," he shakes his hand. "Oi, Nathan! Susan! Guess who's back!" Russell shouts into the house. It had two stories and it was medium sized. It was really nice. A woman with greying brown hair steps out of the kitchen. She had sauce smeared on her apron and brown stuff on her fingers. 

"Oh my God!" She immediately rushes over and hugs Julian tightly. Julian reciprocated the hug. "Aunt," he says. His aunt lets go of him and a boy, who had crazy black hair, circle glasses, and piercing green eyes, comes over. "Julian," he says before he hugs him. "Nathan." 

Barry awkwardly stands to the side, twiddling with his jacket zipper. Suddenly, two small boys poke him. "Who're you?" they ask, heads tilting to the side. One is holding plane while the other is holding a doll dress. "Sebastian! Did you take m'dress?" a small girl runs in and shouts. She looked like Nathan, same hair color and eyes. The two boys had messy hair and same noses, but different eyes. "Sebastian! Daniel! Ada! Look who's here!" the three children run to their father. Their eyes widen when they see Julian. "Uncle Jul!" they shout in unison. One of the boys hug his leg and Julian lifts Ada and the other twin. "I missed you three!" 

He puts them down and he asks Nathan, "Luna working?" Nathan nods. The children run back to Barry and poke him again. "Guys, don't hurt the guest," Nathan pulls the children away. He scans Barry. He blushes. "So, who are you?" the whole family pays attention to Barry. Julian gives him a smirk. "Barry Allen. I'm uh, Julian's uh—"

"Friendboy?" Ada finishes for him. He widens his eyes and scratches the back of his neck. A smirk is still on Julian's face. The little girl smiles at him. "Yeah," he finished awkwardly. "Wow!" the twins say. "Mr. Allen? A word," Russell says. He follows him into the living room. He motions him to take a seat on the green couch. Julian waves him off and follows Nathan, Susan, and the three children into the kitchen. 

"So, what do your parents say about this?" Russell waves a hand in the air. "They're dead," he says. "Sorry," Russell's eyes soften. A silence hangs in the air. "You make him happy?" 

"He told me he was happy." 

Russell nods. "Just don't hurt him. Mentally or physically. He's been through a lot. Losing his sister, his family, his high school boyfriend. Died in an accident. He can't lose anyone else, you know?" Barry nods. Julian didn't tell him about his high school boyfriend. "I will do that, Mr, um," He pauses. "Desmond. I'm his biological father's brother." 

"Thank you, Mr. Desmond." 

"Call me Russell." 

They shake hands and the three children run in. They start poking Barry again. "Hewo! I'm Sevastan!" Sebastian says. "'M Dan!" Daniel says. He makes grabby hands toward him. He looks over to Nathan and he nods. He picks Daniel up. Ada pushes Sebastian out of the way and says, "I am Ada Jessica Desmond." 

"Pway blocks! Uncle Jul! Pway!" Julian sighs and walks over to play with them. Barry gives him a smirk.

\---

Soon, Barry is stuck in a castle of blocks. Julian is wearing a cape and holding a sword. Ada, Sebastian, and Daniel are holding dragons. "Roar!" they scream. 

"Help, oh help me!" Barry says in a falsetto voice. He over exaggerates his movements. He throws an arm over his face. Julian fake fights his way to Barry. He knocks down the rest of the blocks and takes Barry into his arms. He dips Barry and kisses him. "Boo!" they say. 

"Dinner!" Susan shouts. The three kids drop their toys and run. "Yay!" 

"Clean up, first!" 

The children sigh and go back to help Julian and Barry. They clean up and soon Julian and Barry are left together. Barry helps him take off his cape. "So, what'd Russell say?" 

"To not hurt you." Julian stays silent. "Alright," he sighs. He kisses Barry's forehead and they walk to the kitchen. Ada pats two seats next to her. Barry and Julian sit. "You need help, Ms. Desmond?" Barry jumps out of his seat and takes the plates she was trying to balance. He sets a plate in front of everyone. Julian rolls his eyes. He winks at him. 

He helps Ms. Desmond by putting bowls of salad and mashed potatoes on the table. She goes around and puts a piece of salmon on everyone's plate. He sits next to Julian and Nathan asks him a question. "So, Barry, why do you like Julian?" He awkwardly messes with his fork. "He's really charming, you know? He's handsome too. He's really smart," Julian blushes. They all eat in a comfortable silence. Ada and Sebastian sometimes tease each other. 

"Nathan, where do you work?" He asks him. He fixes his glasses and says, "Ah, I'm a detective." 

He nods. There's small talk during dinner. It was nice. Once everyone finished, Barry says, "Mrs. Desmond? Want me to do the dishes?" She shakes her head and chuckles. "It's alright." 

"I insist." 

She sighs in defeat and gives him the okay to do the dishes. He grabs everyone's plate and starts. Julian appears next to him. He's making tea. "You sure you don't want help, honey?" Ms. Desmond says. "I'm alright. Thank you for dinner," he smiles at her. She walks over to Julian and pinches one of his cheeks and coos. "Oh, same old Julian."

"Aunt," he grumbles. She releases him and the whole room erupts in laughter, with Barry laughing the hardest. Julian playfully punches him in the shoulder. 

"Little shit." 

\---

They are all curled up in the living room. Everyone but Julian and Barry are asleep. How could they fall asleep while watching Prisoner of Azkaban? Julian sits in between Barry's legs, while his arms are wrapped around him. A blanket is over the both of them. They are at the part where they reveal Sirius Black was the black dog. 

"I love your family," he whispers in Julian's ear. "They're really accepting." 

"I'm glad you like them. If the kids like you, then they will like you." 

They watch in silence, Barry occasionally kissing Julian's neck and head. "I love you," Julian says, holding his hand. He grins and laughs. "I love you too."


End file.
